Finally a happy ending
by QueenLavenderEyes
Summary: How the show should have ended.
1. Chapter 1

Finally a happy ending

*_Set after Laura's cancer returns but before she loses her hair. Also assumes that Laura and Bill are not in a relationship yet. So pretty much AU._

The frustration that Admiral Adama felt was slowly eating him alive. It felt like every time that something good happened to him to give him hope for the future then there was always something bad that was sure to follow. First Laura Roslin's cancer disappears (which makes him happy) and then she loses the election to that frakking idiot Baltar. The people begin to move to New Caprica and Adama finally hopes that he has a chance with Laura but of course the Cylons came back. No matter what he did it never seemed to be enough.

"Just once" Adama thought. "Just once I'd like something good to happen without coming back to bite them in the ass".

Just then President Roslin turned into the corridor ahead of him. Her head was bent over a folder that Tory was holding so Roslin didn't see the Admiral as she turned. Since he had a moment before he would let her know that he was there Adama took the chance to admire the woman before him. There was a lot to admire about her as she was a gorgeous woman and Adama had been attracted to her from the first time that they had met. He grinned as he thought of the first time they met. He had made the mistake of thinking that she was just an innocent little schoolteacher but over time realized that there was far more to her than that.

"Good evening , Madame …." Adama said as he lengthened his stride to catch up with Roslin. Then he stopped and cursed his tongue. He had thought that Zarek understood that the military wouldn't support him after New Caprica but the idiot hadn't stepped down. It took two days for Laura to convince him to not attempt to overthrow him but Adama still wasn't happy about the situation.

Laura turned as soon as she heard the someone calling her. Her eyes lit up when she saw that the person calling her was the Admiral. It made Adama feel better to see the light back in her eyes since the trial and the return of her cancer. Adama had been worried at first because she had seemed so depressed but Roslin seemed to have broken out of her depression.

"Hello Admiral. You are just the person I was looking for." Roslin stopped for a moment so that she could look at the Admiral.

"I've been having some difficulties with figuring out what I'm going to do now that I'm not President. I remembered that you said that I could always come to Galactica so I was hoping to borrow a room until I figure out what to do next."

The fact that she felt the need to ask about staying here surprised Adama but he pushed that thought aside for a moment. "You can stay on Galactica for as long as you want. And as for a job you could teach at our school or even help on the bridge if you like."

The smile that Laura gave him was worth any trouble that could come from his offer. But as she opened her mouth to say something Petty Officer Dualla came running from the direction that they were heading towards. She stopped next to Adama and tried to catch her breath as Adama and Roslin looked at her.

"Sorry for the interruption Admiral but you're needed on the bridge" Dualla panted. The urgency of her tone started to concern Adama.

"Is there something wrong Petty Officer?" Adama asked.

Dualla finally caught her breath and stood up straight to answer Adama.

"Sir there has been sightings of alien ships heading our way. And they don't seem to be Cylons….".


	2. Chapter 2

The bridge was quiet when Adama and Roslin finally made got there. The nervous looks on everyone's faces told Adama more clearly than words what was on everyone's minds. He turned to one of the Petty Officers manning the computers.

"Report. What do we know about this alien ship so far?"

The Petty Officer started to describe the ship but it was clear from the beginning that no one had ever encountered a ship like this before. The alien ship had better technology than they did and everyone was afraid that it would start shooting.

"Sir. The President is on the line. He wants to know what we are going to do about the ship." Dualla announced as she looked at the Admiral. Her glance at Roslin before the word President made it clear who she thought of in that way but Roslin was more interested in the ship's report to notice.

Just then an unknown voice came onto the comm line.

"Hello? The Ruiles hailing foreign fleet. What are you doing in Li'wa space? Repeat…."

"Li'wa? What the Gods is a Li'wa?" Roslin murmured, looking at Adama. He just shook his head and told Dualla to put him on the line".

"This is the Battlestar Galactica speaking. We were not aware that this area of space was claimed so we will be on our way." Adama looked at one of the pilots and told him to tell the fleet to prepare for a jump.

But before anyone could do anything an unfamiliar voice came up from near Roslin. "Well this is different. I don't think we're encountered your species before."

A woman walked up to Roslin and gave the crew what they hoped was a smile. It was hard to tell because her skin had the appearance of bark so it was hard to tell if it was a smile. As soon as Adama got over the shock of her appearance he pulled out his gun and ordered the crew to do the same. The guns seemed to confuse the stranger until she realized what was going on.

"Wait. I am not here to harm you or your crew in any way. I was sent over by the Ruiles to act as a conduit because your communication technology does not seem to work well with ours. My name is Hyua and I am a Trun." It was then that Hyua noticed the confused looks on everyone's faces. She grew concerned as she tapped a small box that hung from her waist. "You can understand me right? Is the translator not working?"

Roslin shook her head and looked at Adama. "Sorry. Yes your ….translator is working. We were just surprised to meet you. Please bear with us as you are the first alien that we have met."

"Really you've only had contact with your own people before? No wonder you reacted to me like that. We just assumed that you had met other kinds before because you are space-worthy. Well then. I guess my introduction made no sense to you so let me try again. I am from a people known as Kolre. I work as a Trun which is a sort of …peace keeper. The Ruiles is the ship I serve on. Am I clear so far?" At the nods that she got from everyone Hyua continued. "Li'wa is the name of the council that we serve. As the first person to meet your people I offer the hospitality of the Li'wa to you and your ships. And I greet the leader of your people". At this statement Hyua bowed to Roslin.

Once Roslin realized what Hyua thought she was quick to correct her. "I'm not the leader of anything. Our President is on another ship but Admiral Adama is the leader of this ship". Adama finally remembered the President and told Dualla to update Zarek on what was happening.

"You are not the leader? How odd. You must be a very important person then because I sense the respect that your people have for you." Hyua looked around at the crew.

Just then Zarek's voice came over the comm line requesting the Adama bring Hyua to the Colonial One. Hyua still wanted to talk to Roslin so Laura decided to ride over with them. When they got to the ship there was a group of marines waiting with the President to escort the party to his office. Adama and Hyua headed in that direction but Zarek stopped Roslin before she got off the ship.

"This meeting is only for the important people so you will have to wait on the Raptor." Zarek said as he guided Hyua into his office. Adama looked at Roslin but all she did was shake her head.

"Apparently I'm waiting on the ship." She said with a grin but as Adama went into the office Roslin's smile went away.

She hadn't realized how much she missed being a part of meetings with Adama until just then.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally a happy ending part 3

After the meeting with President Zarek and Admiral Adama Hyua got back onto the shuttle with Roslin. Admiral Adama had other matters to speak to the President about so Laura and Hyua had plenty of time to talk.

"Why didn't you come into the meeting too, Lady Roslin? I'm sure that you would have had plenty of useful things to say."Hyua started, looking closely at Roslin.

Laura looked sad for a moment but then pasted a smile on her face. "I am not a part of the government or the military anymore so I'm not allowed into meetings that talk about sensitive information."

The mention of not being a part of the government anymore brought a look of concern to Laura's face so Hyua asked her about what she used to be in the government. At hearing that Roslin used to be the President Hyua got excited. "You used to be the President? Wonderful! You should act as the in-between then. "

Before Roslin could ask what an in-between was Hyua had gotten off the shuttle and headed back to Zarek's office, dragging Roslin with her.

"President Zarek, I have a suggestion that could make things easier for both of our people. Why don't we have Lady Roslin act as a guide and in-between for me and my people? She could explain things we don't understand and work to keep our relationship pleasant."

Adama looked at Roslin, who shrugged in confusion. "I think she's trying to say that Laura should be the ambassador to the Trun and the Li'wa."

The thought of Roslin in a position of power seemed to make Zarek angry for some reason. "I'm sure that Roslin has better things to do than…"

"Actually I'd be happy to act as an ambassador. I'm sure I could be a lot of help to everyone. Besides, I haven't found a new job yet so I would like to be useful."

Hyua clapped her hands. "Well then it's settled. Lady Roslin will help me learn about your people and I will teach her about mine so that she can help you. I need to go check with my superiors now but I'll be back" Hyua then clicked something on her belt and teleported back to her ship.

Adama decided that it might be a good time for him and Roslin to leave but Zarek stopped them before they got out the door.

"Roslin, I'd like a word with you before you leave." So Laura stayed while Adama went to wait for her on the shuttle.

"I don't like how you've interjected yourself into a position of power between me and the Li'wa. I'd be careful of how much power I controlled if I were you. You never know how that power might affect the people you care about. "Zarek looked at Roslin to see if she understood the threat. Seeing that she understood he finally let her leave.

As Laura approached the shuttle she thought about what Zarek said. She had an awful feeling that her attempt to be useful again might have just put Bill and the people that she cared about on the Galactica into the line of fire with Zarek.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally a Happy ending

Hyua sat on the couch as Laura brought her a cup of tea. In keeping with her new role as ambassador to the Li'wa Laura was determined to bring Hyua up to speed on the situation that the human race and the cylons were in. Hyua asked questions when she didn't understand something that Laura said but it only took a few hours to catch Hyua up.

When Laura was finally finished explaining things Hyua took a moment to ask a question that had been bothering her since the meeting with Zarek.

"Laura, I have a question but I'm not sure if it is something that I should be asking. But I was wondering why Zarek does not seem to like you very much?"

Laura took a deep breath as she thought about Zarek's threat towards the people she cared about. Finally she looked at Hyua and said "Zarek and I have had a ….difficult relationship. He is just making sure that he can do his job."

It was obvious that Laura was hiding something but Hyua decided that it was not her place to pry into Laura's affairs. So she decided that they needed to talk more about where the humans were heading. The Li'wa knew of plenty of planets that the humans could settle on so Hyua offered to make a list of them. Once the humans decided on which planets looked promising the Li'wa could guide them to the planets to take a look.

The thought of finally finding a place that the humans could settle excited Laura so she promised Hyua that she would give the list to Zarek and Adama as soon as they were done with their meeting. So after another half hour of talking Hyua decided that she needed to update her ship on the new developments.

After Hyua teleported back to her ship Laura decided to walk the list that Hyua gave her straight to Adama so that he could give it to Zarek. While walking to the C.I.C Laura thought about Zarek and worried that he was going to do something to Adama because of her. The thought of anything happening to Adama made Laura want to cry so she decided that she would do anything if it meant that Adama would stay safe.

Things around the C.I.C were busy as always when Laura finally made it to the room. Laura headed towards Adama, who was talking to Tigh about how to explain the aliens to the fleet. Tigh walked away just before she got there so Laura could talk to Adama by herself. Laura told Adama about everything that she had talked about Hyua and handed him the list.

"They know of planets that we could settle on? This whole situation seems a little…lucky, doesn't it?" Adama looked a little worried about what was going on.

"Yeah. But we should at least give them a chance before deciding that they are up to something. Besides, Zarek is the one that gets to decide what happens with the Li'wa."

The two of them exchanged worried glances. Unfortunately for them Gaeta was also listening to their conversation. He made a mental note to talk to Zarek about the conversation.

He knew that Zarek would be very interested to hear what Laura and Adama were saying about them.


	5. Chapter 5

The sunshine in the meadow almost hurt Laura's eyes as she looked around humanities new home. The list that Hyua had given Adama was filled with planets that were perfect for a new home so after a month or looking around Adama and Zarek chose one close to the planet that housed the Trun headquarters. It took some time but eventually with the help of the Li'wa government homes were built for everyone. The Li'wa was even kind enough to build a space port for the military so that they had somewhere to live when they were not in space. Laura was even more pleased because after telling Hyua about her cancer Hyua promised to have their doctors look at her to see if they could help her.

But things were not quite as happy for everyone as it looked. Laura couldn't help but worry about Zarek and what he was planning for the Galactica crew. Zarek had been looking too smug for comfort and Lara worried that whatever was making him happy might not be good for the Admiral. The thought of something happening to Bill scared Laura but today the fear took a back seat to excitement. The Galactica crew was having a party to celebrate the opening of the military base and Adama had invited Laura to join them. As Laura crossed the meadow towards the party she saw Zarek heading towards her.

"Why Laura, how nice to see you today. I was hoping that I would see you today." Zarek said as he smiled at Laura. The sight of the smile sent chills through Laura's body.

"Zarek. I wish I could say that I could say the same for you. Now if you excuse me, I have a party to get to." Laura starting walking towards the party but Zarek's hand on his arm stopped her again.

"I think that you will not be going to this party or a party that has the Galactica crew there. You see, I've noticed that you seem to be too…involved with people of power in both the military and with the Li'wa. That kind of closeness might cause trouble for everyone if you don't take certain steps to prevent it." Zarek looked over towards the crew but no one seemed to have noticed ether of them yet.

The threat in Zarek's statement was clear to Laura but she still couldn't figure out what he wanted from her. "Zarek, stop making threats and just say what you want."

"I want you to stay away from everyone on the Galactica or I will find a way to destroy them. Is that clear enough for you?"

Laura knew that Zarek was plenty capable of following through on his threat. As she watched the people that had become a part of her family she thought of all the things that Zarek could do to them. She looked back at Zarek and after a moment she nodded towards him.

"What guarantee do I have that you'll keep your promise if I do as you ask?"

"You don't. I guess you'll just have to trust me." Zarek grinned. "If you're smart you'll just walk away and figure out how to convince them that you want nothing to do with them. Or my sniper that is hiding in one of the trees could just shoot Adama."

Laura's reaction was immediate. She scanned the trees looking for anything that might betray the sniper but she could not see anything. That's when Laura knew that she had no choice if she wanted to keep Bill alive. With a glare at Zarek Laura turned around to head back to the car that she had driven here.

It was at that moment that Admiral Adama looked over to where Zarek was standing. He saw Laura but the fact that she was heading away from the party confused him. His sudden focus on something across the meadow brought Lee and Kara's attention to Laura as well.

"Hey Roslin! Where are you going?" Kara called after Laura, expecting that she would turn around and come to the party. But to her surprise the only sign that Laura even heard Kara was a slight turn of the head as Roslin got into her car. The three people watched as Laura drove away in silence until Kara finally decided to say something.

"What the Frak? Why did she just leave?"


	6. Chapter 6

Finally a happy ending part 6

Laura was so very tired and ready to kill Zarek. It had been a week since Zarek made his threats and while Laura did follow his instructions towards the Galactica crew that didn't mean that she was just going to let Zarek get away with them. She had been searching for anything that she could use against him but since Laura was no longer President Laura had fewer resources than she used to. Everything that she tried seemed to lead to dead ends and was ready to start doing some less legal actions when the second to last person that she wanted to see came along: Baltar. Because her life just wasn't hard enough as it was without adding him to her slate of problems. But instead of being the pain that Laura knew he was Baltar actually seemed to want to help. He had noticed how Laura was acting along with Zarek's actions and decided that he needed to repay Laura by helping with whatever it was that Zarek was doing to her. Though he did seem surprised at the actual situation once she explained what was going on.

"You actually let Zarek get away with threatening you like that?" Baltar glanced at Roslin in confusion.

"I didn't have much of a choice in the matter. You know as well as I do that he was fully capable of killing Adama if I didn't do as he asked. But I have to figure out how to keep him from doing anything to do to the people on Galactica. Now ether help me or leave me alone." Laura turned back to her desk as she searched for the information on how to set up surveillance on someone. She couldn't believe that she actually thought that Baltar would do anything for her but it's not like she had much choice. She had to figure out a way to make Zarek back off before Bill decided that he wasn't happy with her avoidance. There were only so many times that she could avoid everyone before they became concerned.

Laura jumped when Baltar spoke up again. "I'd like to help you. I know we don't like each other but with the Li'wa are helping to bring a truce between the humans and the cylons I think we need to at least be on civil terms. So tell me what you need me to do."

Laura looked at Baltar. "Ok. It's not like I have much choice right now. So here's the plan….."

"_What do you guys think is going on with Roslin lately?" Kara looked around at the men standing near her. _

_The question startled Tigh since he had been arguing with her over her latest show of disrespect. He looked at Lee and Bill for help but they just shook their heads._

"_I haven't seen her since the day of that party when she left before she came over." Stated Bill. The others looked at him in surprise._

"_Really? Isn't that odd? I mean, you guys usually talk all the time. What changed?" asked Tigh._

"_I wonder if it has something to do with her discussion with Zarek?" mused Lee as he poured himself more water._

_When Bill asked him what he was talking about Lee explained that he had seen Laura drive up but while she was coming over to the party Zarek stopped her. He didn't know what they were talking about but it seemed to upset her. Then she left the party and Zarek left soon after. _

"_If Laura has been avoiding us after a discussion with Zarek then maybe he has something to do with it. You could ask him about it at your next meeting, Bill". _

"_I think I might have to but I doubt he'll tell the truth." Bill looked at the others._

"_Maybe we need to go directly to the person that can tell us what is going on."_


End file.
